Revival
by sdl
Summary: Kaoru is the owner of a new shop in Megumi's building. Yahiko sparks Kaoru into reviving her father's dojoart. Tsubame is her little sister. Kenshin is a monk. Sanosuke is her missing brother. Encounters different obstacles, rated for some violence and a
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is my first fic for Rurouni Kenshin. I began this story months ago, but forgot about it before I even finished the first chapter. I found it again when I went through some old notebooks of mine. Rated for the roach you'll see in the fourth paragraph. Some OOCness for the characters because it's my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or his wife or his son or his friends or his enemies...**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Revival:**

**Prologue**

"We sell a variety of goods from produce to cloth to books! What would you like?"

The speaker was a pretty girl in her late teens. She wore an inner layer of warm buttermilk and an outer kimono of orange print. Her brown eyes were welcoming and her long brown hair had been pulled into a practical ponytail. The customer before was a middle-aged man wrapped in dark blue despite the heat of the day. His hair was greasy and stuck out in all directions from his knot. He regarded her with red-veined eyes before leaning in to answer.

"I'd like a few brushes and a book please." His voice was rough with sake though it was afternoon. Kaoru kept herself from voicing her opinion of drunks by pressing her lips together. She nodded and led him inside. The sound of her assistant, Fujita, calling out her wares followed them. She caught his eye before heading in. He would know to check up on her in a few minutes. She didn't trust the man behind her.

"What kind of brushes? We have the thick ones for banners and thin ones for artistic details. And we have different kinds of books. Are you looking for one in any particular subject?" She stood as far from him as possible without being rude. He picked up the three brushes closest to him and leaned on the counter that held beaded accessories.

"These will do. I'm looking for a book...different from any you should be reading. Do you have any of those...unusual books? I like them." He spoke languidly as his dry lips cracked into a smile. His mouth was full of yellow teeth. She backed up a step away from him. "Eh? You know which ones I mean. You said you sell everything...Or would you rather explain the book to me yourself?" His eyes moved up and down her body and suddenly, she understood. _Those _books he meant were ones that only heathens read, only dishonorable men would publish, only horrible men driven by their desires would be interested in. Her face flushed with anger and her hands formed fists at her sides. She wanted to throw him out of her store, never to darken her doorstep again. _Disgusting roach, you..._

"Excuse me, honored patron. We don't sell those here. They are the one exception. If you are done, I'll help you with your purchases. Our lady here is busy." Fujita cut in with a smile. "She is the owner of this respectable business and has as much honor as you. You wouldn't ask her to do such a thing, would you? I'm sure I'm a good enough substitute to help you with the prices." The man's brows furrowed, but before he could respond, the young man led him away from her.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, trying to keep her anger in check. She would have other customers to tend to, she couldn't risk losing any of them. In the past, she would have sent him scurrying away on his knees. But she was different now. There were more important things in life. Kaoru had to be the responsible shopkeeper, daughter, and sister.

"Nee-nee?" A hand tugged on her kimono from behind. It was Tsubame, her little sister, her eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay?" Kaoru smiled.

"Tsubame, I'm better than alright. Go wash up, nee-chan has an apple for you." Kaoru watched as the girl skipped out of the room. Tsubame had come at the right moment. Her sweet voice had driven out her thoughts of the man and the anger that came with him.

"Kaoru-san?" A young woman walked up to her carrying a tray with a pitcher and cups. Megumi put it down on the counter and poured a cup. "Here."

"Megumi-san! Ah, arigato." Kaoru accepted and took a sip. "Mmm, it's good."

"Flavored with honey and lemon. Good for this kind of weather and soothes your nerves. I saw that man and heard what he said." Megumi lifted her eyebrows. Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"Thank goodness for Fujita-kun. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come."

"You would have blown up and sent him away. And a few other potential customers. You would scare them off with your voice." She added wryly. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the female doctor.

"Very funny. Your voice isn't exactly musical." Kaoru shot back. Megumi glared at her over her cup. She had poured one for herself while they were talking. She set it down on the counter and turned to Kaoru.

"You need better advertising. Fujita-san is the only one screaming over the crowds. I don't hear your voice at all! You know you can be very loud." She spoke matter-of-factly and sipped her tea. It was Kaoru's turn to glare. "Maybe you should get him to show more skin. Take his shirt off, at least you'll get more women customers."

"What! Hmph." Kaoru turned up her nose at Megumi's smirk, then added, "I'd never be heard over the other shopkeepers. Maybe I'll pass out flyers. Tsubame could take my place and help Fujita-kun. She's old enough. I could walk around the neighborhood, stand on street corners..." They pondered the problem together over the cups.

They were always fighting, but when it came down to it, they were friends. Megumi always meant well no matter what or how she said it. In fact, she owned the building where Kaoru opened shop and they all lived there in the apartments above. She had volunteered to help them after Kaoru's father died and lending her property was it. The Kamiyas lived on the second floor and Megumi lived on the third. Fujita had a place twenty minutes away. However, with the time he spent with the Kamiyas, he may as well have lived there.

"Oi, Megumi-san, Kaoru-chan." Fujita bounded over and Megumi poured out a cup for him. "The man left, Kaoru-chan. Are you okay?" Kaoru nodded and handed him the cup which he took gratefully. "It's been so hot!" He punctuated his statement by wiping sweat off his brows with his arm. His white headcloth fell off as he brushed against it.

"Here, Fujita-kun. I got it." Tsubame held out her apron that held the headcloth. Fujita ruffled her hair in one hand and reached for the headcloth in the other. Kaoru handed her a small apple as promised. Tsubame took a big bite of the apple before settling into a stool.

"Thanks, Tsubame-chan." He untied the knot in the circle of the cloth. "About standing on street corners, Kaoru-chan. That's not going to happen. I'll do it, you and Tsubame-chan stay here." He fit the folds on his forehead. "You never know what could happen. What if that man comes up to you again? Or another like him? No, it's better that you girls stay here with Megumi-san." He grunted with a final pull on his headcloth and patted Kaoru on the shoulder. He looked into her eyes to make sure she understood him. She nodded.

Fujita was a family friend and had been her father's best student. Most of the students left after his death, but Fujita was one of the few who had stayed to help close the dojo. He was an orphan Kaoru's father had taken in. He had known the Kamiyas for over ten years and he wasn't about to abandon them. So he packed up his few belongings and followed them to where they were now. Kaoru couldn't thank him enough for doing that. He was like her older brother.

"Hey! Anyone here! Kamiya-san?" A woman called from the front of the shop. She held up a basket and waved when Kaoru came out to her.

"Miwa-san! You're early!" Kaoru smiled at her. The woman was the wife of a man who had a business nearby selling pottery and glassware. She had accepted the newcomers with open arms and an open heart.

"Yes, I know. It's my son's birthday so I'm using the time wisely before he gets off school. Minoru's thirteen today." The woman grinned.

"I wish him a happy birthday! Why don't you add a few of these to your supper? I just got them this morning. They're not that sweet, but they have a lot of flavor and they won't rot his teeth out. I know he'll love them, my little sister did. " Kaoru held up a few in her hands.

"Ah, Tsubame-chan. Sure, sure, I'll take them." Miwa-san put them in her full basket. "Well, that should be all. And the money..." She fumbled a bit with the heavy load. Fujita stopped his calls to the crowds to help her with it. She thanked him and counted out the money from her purse. She laid it in Kaoru's hand and left with her purchases.

The rest of the day passed in ordinary fashion until it was time to close. There was still light out, but it was from the waning sun. Fujita brought in whatever was left while Kaoru boarded up the shop. Tsubame waited outside with Megumi whose purple dress looked red in the orange glow. Finally, they were done and ready to walk up the stairs to the apartments.

"Ahhhh." Fujita yawned and Tsubame giggled at him. "Eh? Why are you laughing at me, Tsubame-chan? I'm not too tired to play...MONSTER! RRGH!" Tsubame yelped and hid behind Megumi's skirt.

"Stop that. Let go of me, Tsubame-chan. He's not going to bite you, but I will if you keep pulling on me." The little girl let go as if the cloth was on fire. Kaoru watched as Fujita laughed and smiled at the picture they made.

"Are you coming, nee-nee?" Tsubame came overt to hug Kaoru. The older sister shook her head.

"I'm not going in yet. I want to go for a walk. Do you want to come, Tsubame?" Tsubame smiled and nodded. "What about you, Megumi-san? Fujita-kun?" Megumi shook her head.

"I need to check my inventory." She smiled and waved before heading in. Fujita shook his head and followed after giving good-night kisses to his foster sisters. Kaoru sighed and took Tsubame's hand.

Together, they walked down the street smiling and bowing at the few people they knew. Kaoru had moved here with her family and Fujita-kun nearly a week ago. The neighbors were friendly, but there were still a lot of things new to them. Tsubame clutched her sister's hand tighter when they turned onto a street she didn't know.

"Tsubame? It's okay. I'll remember where we walk so we don't get lost. And if we do, we can always ask for directions. The people here are friendly." Tsubame loosened her grip a little and then some more. Suddenly, Tsubame gripped her hand hard again. Kaoru yelped as the pain cut in sharply. The girl tugged on her arm and pointed at the shadow coming towards them. Kaoru stepped in front of her sister who shrank and clung on her. Kaoru frowned. The shadow wasn't set in one shape or size like a candle flickering in the wind. She heard whispers as it came closer.

"Excuse me? Hello?" There was no response. Whomever it was kept coming closer and its whispers were faster and louder like a chant. Kaoru stepped back and nearly tripped over Tsubame. She turned to hug her little sister to her and watched the form come closer and closer...

**A.N.: Heh, suspense. Who do you think is coming towards them? Review, if you want to find out! Otherwise, I may never update...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She swallowed her fright and boldly took a step towards the shadow. "Wh-who's there?" she demanded. The figure suddenly stopped. She took one slow step and then another. Her shoulders relaxed inch by inch as she realized the figure was not large enough to be an adult, it had to be a child.

"Are you lost?" She asked curiously, unconsciously changing her voice to that of which you'd use with a stray cat. The boy—indeed he was a boy underneath all the dirt—raised his head slowly. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He murmured and she could tell from the rhythm that it was the same phrase he'd uttered continuously before.

"You want an apple?" A peep came from behind. Kaoru saw that Tsubame had crept up and now held out a small crab apple in one hand while clutching her sister's kimono in the other.

"Yes, want one? Take it." Kaoru smiled and nodded at the boy. He looked at it and suddenly frowned. He jumped back and glared at the sisters.

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing?" He growled. Kaoru saw his eyes were clear and he was fully 'awake'. Her eyes widened and put her hands on her hips. The impertinence! She bopped the boy on the head with her fist and he yelped.

"What do you mean? Have you no manners?! You almost scared us to death with all your mumbling and staggering. You don't even know where you are, do you?"

"You-you…how can you hit me like that? You're the one who doesn't have any manners!" He clutched his head and spat at her feet. Kaoru gasped and jumped into Tsubame. She grabbed his color and hauled him closer. "He-hey! What do you think you're doing? Get off of me! Gerroff!"

"You're a very rude little boy!" He stumbles as she began pulling him along back the way the sisters had come.

"Where do you think you're dragging me off to?!" Kaoru stopped in her tracks and set him down.

"Well, you need to be getting home. This is an alley, I doubt you live here. Do you?"

"Yes, I do! Not that it's any of your business." He grumbled.

"Here? Well." She huffed wordlessly and collared him yet again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh, be quiet!"

Tsubame giggled as she followed the rowdy two.

**A.N.:** Sorry about the horribly late update. And length of it. Forgive me, dears. I found this document in my files and just had to upload it. This does not mean the story is still going to be continued, but I hope you all know who this mystery character is. ;) I'm still on hiatus after all.


End file.
